The subject matter herein relates generally to an electrical connector having signal and power contacts, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a tongue and an array of contacts on a periphery of the tongue.
Electrical connectors that comply with the Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) standard are known. These connectors provide input/output connections for data storage devices in computer assemblies. There is a special connector (eSATA) specified for external data storage devices, and eSATA connectors are also known. These eSATA connectors include a housing having a tongue and contacts arrayed along one surface of the tongue. The contacts include signal contacts and ground contacts.
Computers and external data storage devices using known eSATA connectors are not without disadvantages. For instance, the external data storage devices typically require power to the device. Separate power connections are provided to the external data storage device in addition to the data connection provided by the eSATA connectors. The power is usually provided by an external power connector or a USB connector. Provision of multiple connectors to the external storage device complicates the interconnection and usability of such devices.
There is a need for a data and power connector for external data storage devices that can be accomplished in a simplified manner. There is a need to add power contacts to an eSATA connector without changing the physical dimensions of the connector.